The Princess and her Dragon
by piranha pk
Summary: She cries when the prince takes her from the ruined castle, from the dragon who faithfully watched over her. " No, please, STOP! I CAN T LEAVE HIM THERE! I HAVE TO GO BACK! NOOO!" She kicks and screams and sobs for her beast, repeating her desperate plea to return to the place she has called home for so many years. A story inspired by a poem I ve read on tumblr!
1. Chapter 1

**Sooo I´ve got inspired to write a fanfic becasue of a post I saw on tumblr and The AWESOME ARTS based on it from blanania ( One of them being the cover image of this FF ;D *o*) were the final push I needed to actually start writing it xD I just HAD to write my idea down before I forgot about it, yesterday, which kept me up till 2:30 AM, so I had to cut it into a two-shot :P I will try to finish the second part till tomorrow ( but won´t make any promises :P ) :D **

**HOPE YA LIKE! **

**Oh ... and NO Fairy Tail is not mine, aaaaal characters belong to HIRO MASHIMAAA ( Not Levy´s mother tho, hehe :D ) :P **

* * *

"And then a knight in shining armor will come and rescue the princess from the 'evil' claws of the dragon and take her as his wife … and they´ll live happily ever after!" A blue haired girl said. She sighed and leaned back.

" Sounds like shit!" A deep voice close to her growled.

The girl looked to her right side, right into blood red eyes, which belonged to the large dragon she was currently leaning onto.

The dragon was covered in nearly black, metallic, scales. He was laying down, his long tail curled around the girl, careful as to not let the razor sharp end touch her and leaned his head on her right side, enjoying her company. The girl´s long, which was made of light blue and white fabric, was spread out around her. She wore a matching bandana, which kept her hair out of her face, the long ends of the material reaching her lower back.

They were both sitting outside of the grand castle´s garden. Outside of the castle was a wide forest, which surrounded the building, making it hard for people to get to it.

" Well … that´s what I was told for five years before I was put into this abandoned castle, with a dragon to protect me!" She said, an annoyed tone in her voice.

" Tch, pretty stupid idea from yer parents, princess! Putting their daughter in here in HOPES that a knight defeats the dragon and takes her back home, just to confirm his courage and shit!" The dragon snorted.

" A knight defeating the dragon … in that case, I will be here forever!" She mused, a slight smirk on her face, which did not go unnoticed by the dragon.

" Thanks for the complement!" He said with his own wide smirk, which revealed his sharp fangs. The smirk didn´t last long though and was replaced by a frown.

" I feel bad for ya though, Levy. Being stuck with only me for the rest of yer life..." He said.

The now 17 years old princess, named Levy, was brought here when she was only five years old . She was afraid of the dragon at first and he was pretty pissed that he got the duty to watch over a child ( He was 50 years old by the time, which was the same as 15 years in human age ).Her parents came to his abandoned castle in Oaktown and asked him to,but the though of a good fight made him agree, not that the last seven knights were much of a challenge to him.

However … within this 12 years, they had got to know each other better. They had started talking with each other after a few months and started spending time together. During this years she had become more and more precious to him and, as a dragon, the duty to protect her became more important, now that she was like a treasure for him that he wanted no one to get close to.

She turned onto her side and laid her hand on his snout and stroked it affectionately, making him purr.

" I would rather be here with you than back to a castle I don´t see as my home anymore!" She said with a smile and looked into those red eyes she loved the most. The dragon, named Gajeel, was her only friend. She had become too fond of him and could not imagine a life without him anymore.

" I should be asking YOU that, don´t you think?! Being stuck with me and all. Didn´t you … didn´t you ever want to be with other dragons? Maybe find a mate?" She asked, timidly. She had found many books about dragons in the castle´s library and came to know about the dragon´s lifestyle.

The dragon snorted at that.

"Nah, I was never interested in finding a mate or anything! I´m more interested in a good fight!Gihi" He replied, chuckling.

Levy rolled her eyes, still smiling. Then a thought came to her and she looked back to him.

" Was there … ever a case in which a dragon mated with … I don´t know … another creature? " She asked, curious about the answer.

Gajeel´s eyes widened, not expecting such an question from his companion.

" Not that I know of … why?" He asked, rising his head a bit off the ground.

" Uh … well … I just think that the aging difference would be a problem, you know?! Since a dragon has a longer lifespan and all." She said, feeling a bit awkward, but she had nothing to do and this question had bugged her since she found out that dragons could become over 200 years old and now was a good time to ask.

Gajeel put his head back on his outstretched paws and thought for a moment.

" Hm … no, that should not be a problem." He sated.

" How so?" The princess asked.

Gajeel turned his head, so he could look at her.

" When a dragon mates, its mate will gain a few of its abilities. Not his magic tho, but the heightened senses and the mate would live as long as a dragon does!" He said, remembering what his father had once explained to him.

" Sounds like a benefit." She stated, smiling.

" Well ..." He said and started rising from the ground, making the girl stand up as well. " like I said, I don´t really think about this things ...you should go back inside! It´s getting dark and I have to hunt more food for us."

" I always wonder, how such a big dragon can hunt in this forest. With your big built you probably frighten the animals away before you can get close to them!" She said in wonder, while brushing

dust off her dress.

" I´m skilled, that´s why it works!" He said, cockily, chest puffed out.

Levy only chuckles at that, receiving a glare from the dragon in front of her. She pats his arm and bid him good night, before going back into the castle.

When Gajeel was sure that she was gone, he sighed in relief, turning to the forest.

" I should find a proper excuse for that, before she really gets suspicious!" He mumbled to himself and vanished into the forest.

* * *

The next day Levy was sitting in the large library of the castle, which was her favorite place, with Gajeel sitting next to her. The rooms in the castle were big, big enough for the dragon to fit in without destroying anything.

" Don´t you get bored of books?" He asked, after watching her read her third, thick tome.

" It´s not like I have much to do here, Gajeel and I like reading!" She answered, not looking away from the page she was currently reading.

She put the book down and turned to him.

" How come that I can´t find anything about this castle in all of these books?" She asked.

" The castle is not well known!" He stated.

" Such a big castle?!" She said in disbelief.

" There are rumors about the last owners, but no one knows if it´s true! " He said.

Levy´s eyes sparkled and she turned her body fully in his direction. Gajeel already knew what that meant and sighed.

" It´s said that the last owners of the castle were a king and his son! The castle was full of life at that time and everyone respected them, for their kingdom was known for their grate and strong army. It´s said that they had dragons on their side which made them more powerful during wars. That´s where the king received the title as the 'Dragon King' and his son as the 'Dragon Knight'!" He started telling her.

" Why Dragon Knight? Wasn´t he the prince?" She asked.

" The prince was more interested in the kingdom´s army than wanting to stay in a castle. He was always in the front when they were in a war..." Gajeel explained, a faraway look in his eyes, which did not go unnoticed by Levy.

Gajeel shook his head and looked back at the girl beside him. She looked back at him, her mouth opening slowly, but before she could ask anything else, he plopped down onto the floor and rolled onto his back.

" ANYWAY! That was all I know about it. Just some rumors anyway! Who knows, if they are even true!" He said, acting tired. Before he knew it, a weight fell on his stomach. He looked up to see Levy sitting on him, a frown on her face.

" Are you hiding something?" She asked, suspiciously.

" And what would that be? I told you what I knew!" He said, in a bored tone.

" You will tell me, now, or .." She said, in a warning tone.

" Now I´m afraid of what a little shrimp like you will – GAH! S-STOP! GIHAHAHAHA" He burst out laughing when Levy started tickling his stomach, which was the only part not covered with his iron scales. He rolled around, but pushed himself up with his paws, before he could crush her under him, his large shadow looming over her. She saw that evil gleam in his eyes which made her gulp in fear.

The dragon smirked down at her, his sharp teeth shining in the light.

" Revenge is sweet ~" He said, before attacking her.

The sound of Levy´s laugh could be heard in the whole castle.

* * *

" Don´t you have anything to do? You´re just laying around!" Levy said.

They were sitting in the dining room. Levy had made lunch for both of them with the meat Gajeel brought from his hunt.

" What? No iron?" He asked before eating his food. Levy sighed and summoned the word IRON with her Solid Script magic. After all, this was a world full of magic and not only the dragons could use it, but there were also many mages, most of them living in one of the grate kingdoms, like in Magnolia or Era, working in the castles and in their armies. The dragons eyes gleamed after seeing the word and started eating.

"Well, it´s not like I have much to do either! There was no new idiot trying to rescue ya and-" Before he could finish his sentence, he was interrupted by shouts coming from outside the castle.

" PRINCESS LEVY! ARE YOU IN THERE?" A male voice screamed.

Levy went to the window and saw a knight standing at the castles large gates. From what she could see, she could tell that this knight was not as build as the last knights, he had less muscle mass, but he was still tall. He took his helmet off, showing messy short orange hair. He saw her at the window and smiled.

" Hello, princess. Don´t worry, I´m here to rescue you!" He said.

Levy turned back to Gajeel, with a bored expression.

" Well now you have something to do!" She told him.

The dragon snorted and without another word, went out to get rid of the idiot outside.

The knight waited outside when he heard loud stomping coming towards him. The gates opened slowly, revealing a large beast. The knight shook in fear, but still pulled his sword out, pointing it at the large dragon emerging from the castle. The dragon looked down at the small human with his red eyes and snorted again.

" And who might YOU be?" He asked.

The knight stopped shaking, to Gajeel´s surprise, and had a serious expression on his face.

" I´m Jet, Prince of Clover and am now here to rescue the princess!" He said, proudly.

" Tch, many knights tried that too, but- UFF" The dragon was cut off, when he felt pain shoot up from his front-paw. The prince had stabbed his sword into it, so fast that the dragon didn´t see him approach. Gajeel pulled back, now pissed and swung his tail at the prince. He was taken aback when the prince dodged his tail and appeared in front of him in the blink of an eye.

- _A speed mage!_- Gajeel recognized.

Gajeel took in a deep breath gathering Magic Power in his mouth, with a loud roar he sends a powerful tornado full of sharp shards of metal towards the prince, but he runs out of the way a second time.

" Falcon Heaveward!" The prince screamed and came at the dragon with high speed. He kicked Gajeel onto his chest and send him crashing onto the castle. The wall behind him collapsed and made the whole building shake. He cursed under his breathe and reminded himself to fix that later. He was pulled out of his thoughts by a loud scream coming from the other side of the castle. He turned around to see that Levy had fallen out of the window by the shake. She was struggling with holding herself up by the windowsill and was slowly loosing her grip.

"LEVY!" Gajeel cried out and was about to save her when another kick send him crashing right through the castle, the rest of the wall collapsing over him, burying him under the debris.

"GAJEEL! KYAHHH" Levy screamed when she lost her hold and fell.

Before she reached the ground, she was caught by two slightly muscular arms and held tight. She looked up to see the prince smiling down at her.

" Everything will be ok now, but we have to get away before the castle collapse completely" He said and turned away from the castle, making it able for Levy to look behind him. She was shocked when she saw that half of the castle was destroyed. Her eyes swept to the debris on the side where she saw the dragon´s tail sticking out of them, making her gasp in shock.

"GAJEEL!" She called for him, but she got no response. She cries when the prince takes her from the ruined castle, from the dragon who faithfully watched over her.

" No, please, STOP! I CAN´T LEAVE HIM THERE! I HAVE TO GO BACK! NOOO!"

She kicks and screams and sobs for her beast, repeating her desperate plea to return to the place she has called home for so many years.

- _I didn´t need to be saved!_- Was her last thought before she fainted from exhaustion.


	2. Happy Ending!

**Hey folks! I don´t know what to say, except that I´m terribly sorry for the long wait for this chapter! But I have my reasons, which I don´t want to bore you with! So let´s just go on with the story!  
Hope ya like it ^^**

**... and I still don´t own the FT characters ( except the Oc´s :P) **

* * *

Levy opened her eyes to find herself on a bed which was, somehow, familiar to her. She looked around to see that she was in a large bedroom, which had two large bookshelves in it, full of books. On her bed were many stuffed animals, the one beside her was the largest one, which happened to be a dark blue dragon. She took the dragon and looked at it, remembering what happened before she lost consciousness and hugged the dragon tight. Then it dawned on her … she was in her old room .. in her parents castle. She was saved by a prince … he brought her back home … she would have to marry him! … maybe.

.

.

.

It was over!

She clutched the dragon and started crying. Her happy and careless life was over. No daily visits in the library, never being able to go outside of the castle on her own, no Gajeel …

- _No Gajeel ..._- Levy realized and started sobbing, helplessly. She has lost her only friend and she didn´t know, if he was even still alive or not!

She wanted to go back. Back to the dragon … HER dragon! She didn´t want the title, she didn´t want to marry a prince 'charming' or a knight in shining armor! She just wanted to go back to Gajeel.

She heard someone knock on the door before it opened slowly, revealing her mother behind it. Her face hadn´t changed that much, except for a few wrinkles, which came with her age and her blue hair was longer and pulled back into a neatly made bun ( She could tell, since her mother had very short hair, when Levy was a kid.). She wore a long green dress with light green ruffles.  
She had a bright smile on her face and walked towards Levy.

" Oh dear, why are you crying? You should be happy! You were saved by a brave prince, after so many years and you will marry him and therefore become his queen when he becomes the king of his kingdom and-" Her mother went on, when Levy raised her hand to stop her.

" I have to marry him?!" Levy asked in shock, not believing what her mother just told her.

"Of course, my dear! We did promise your hand in marriage for the one who will be able to slay the dragon and rescue you! That was the whole point in putting you into that old castle in Oaktown! Our princess only deserves the strongest husband and, fortunately, it´s even a prince!" Her mother said, cheerfully, oblivious of her daughter´s distress.

Before Levy could say anything, her mother told her that she bought her new clothes, which were in her large closed and that her soon-to-be husband will come to visit her tomorrow and went off. Levy was still sitting on her bed, totally shocked that she REALLY had to marry the prince who had took her away from her dragon, but there was one thing that shocked her the most.

- _He slayed him? … Gajeel is … dead?_- She couldn´t bare that thought and refused to believe this. He was a strong dragon! He would never die that easily! He couldn´t!And she would definitely NOT marry that prince!

* * *

The next day came, but the princess would not come to meet the prince, refusing to talk to him. Her mother tried to talk some senses into her, but she wouldn´t listen! Her only reply was, always, that she would never marry the prince. After two weeks, the prince was becoming impatient, her mother tried to calm him down, promising him that the princess will marry him in the next two weeks. After talking to the prince, Levy´s mother went to her daughter´s room and told her that she had to marry the prince, if she wanted or not and that the marriage was going to be in a week.

Levy didn´t know what to say anymore. She felt hopeless. She didn´t want to marry someone she didn´t love and she was still angry at him for killing her precious dragon.

The next days she was hardly seen by anyone in the castle, locking herself in her room and always tried to get out of the castle and away from this people she didn´t recognize as her family anymore.

The whole situation made her want to scream until she had no energy left to fight. She flees to the gardens, running barefoot through fountains and flowerbeds, returning only when the guards come to seek her out, silk dresses torn and covered in mud.

One day, a day before the wedding, when the palace was getting prepared for the marriage and the bride had to go to the fitting of her dress, a knight came to the castle, standing in the court the princess so loathes. A large dark horse standing next to him, which he held onto it´s rains.

Servants and other people from the castle started to gather in the court, curious of the knight with dark armor who stood in front of the castle entrance. He didn´t look like someone from Magnolia with his dark, metallic armor, long, black hair, which was kept out of his face with a bandana, the piercings he had along the bridge of his nose, his ears, chin and as a replacement for his eyebrows. His blood red eyes made him look more dangerous, if possible.

The news that a 'dark knight' had arrived and stood in front of the castle spread like a wildfire in the castle and the Queen and prince Jet went outside to see what the ruckus was about. Levy was wearing her semi-finished wedding dress,which looked more like a plain white dress,and ignored the news. She thought that it would probably be a knight, who was in search for work, but when the murmurs became louder and nearly everyone was standing outside, or at a window of the castle to take a look at the mysterious knight, Levy´s curiosity was awakened.

She took a hold of her dress, so it would not get dirty, and started walking to the front yard. When she was outside she saw the people building a circle around the royals and the knight, while they were speaking. She started working her way through the crowd to the center of the circle, when she heard the knight speaking.

" … I promise loyalty .. ." He was saying and Levy had to fight the urge to roll her eyes. She was right, after all, just another knight who pledged his allegiance to the Queen. She was about to turn around and leave, when she heard the rest of his speech.

" … and to always protect .. princess Levy!"

She froze, eyes widening. The knight was pledging his allegiance not to the prince, or to the person she can hardly think of as her mother, but to her, and when his eyes meet hers

she laughs for the first time since the prince brought her 'home'.

the fire in his gaze as familiar as her own and his blood red eyes which met hers, when she stepped into the circle towards them, were some think she thought she would never see again.

She´d recognize her dragon anywhere.

" … Gajeel ..." She said, quietly, which only got heard by the knight.

Her suspicion was confirmed when he looked at her and a wide smirk appeared on his face, showing unusual sharp canines. The metallic piercings which were decorating his face matched his personality, which Levy learned to love, perfectly with his long black hair.

She couldn´t hold it … tears were gathering in her eyes, threatening to roll down her cheeks. He became startled, his smirk gone, but Levy gave him a watery smile, ensuring him that she was okay.

She was holding herself back, trying not to run into his arms and start sobbing like there was no tomorrow. She didn´t care what those people around them would think about her, but she didn´t want to make _him_ feel uneasy with all those people who would be staring at them, if she did so.

She was about to approach him when someone stepped in front of her.

A deep frown decorated the prince´s face as he scowled at the knight. If eyes could kill then the knight would have been dead for sure.

" How dare you … " He said in a dangerous low tone and started approaching the knight. " … proposing to a woman, who´s hand is already promised to another!" He shouted the last part, now standing only a few steps away from him.

Levy jerked at his statement, her eyes moving from the knight to the prince and back.

- _He proposed … to me? ..._- Her eyes widened in realization.

The knight looked at him unimpressed and crossed his arms in front of his chest, scowling right back at him, which gave him a more dangerous appearance then the prince could ever have. His eyes landed on Levy and his expression changed slightly, as if he was contemplating something.

" Yer going to marry him?" He asked suddenly, startling her.

She was about to say 'No!', but she couldn´t! That wouldn´t have been the truth… although she really didn´t want to marry him. She looked down, frowning, not knowing what to answer.

" Yes, she is!" Came the answer, but not from the princess but the Queen! She stepped forward, her posture showing her position as authority.

" So she´s going to marry a stranger because he is a prince?!" The knight asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"No!" The Queen said, frowning, not liking the way the knight was talking with her. " My daughter shall marry the prince because he slayed the dragon! Only the strongest is suited enough for her!" She explained.

" Slayed the dragon huh ?!..." He scoffed at that and looked back at the prince.

" YES! Now get out of here!" Jet shouted. His hand was resting on the hilt of hid sword, ready to use it, if needed.

" What if I fight him?" He asked the Queen. All three looked at him confused.

" What if I fight him and win against him? That would make me the stronger one, doesn´t it?" He rephrased.

Now he received shocked expressions, which annoyed him badly. Didn´t he make himself clear enough?!

Before he could say more the prince went into a fighting pose and pointed his sword towards him.

" I slayed a dragon! I´m sure that I can take care of YOU too!" He stated confidently.

"Tch! We will se!"

"NO! Wait guys you-" Levy stepped between them, trying to prevent a fight, but was cut off when Jet pulled at her arm to get her out of the way, using more force then needed, which made her let out a small yelp.

The knight jumped forward, furious. " OI, WHAT DO YA THINK YER DOING! DON´T TOUCH HER!" He shouted.

" WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO WITH MY WIF-" Jet was cut off, when the knight´s fist met his face and send him flying backwards into the crowd. All the spectators cleared the place, not wanting to get involved into the fight.

" HOW DARE YOU!" The prince screamed and charged at the knight with his speed magic. He landed a kick onto his chest, but what he didn´t expect was the pain he felt going through his leg and the distinct feeling of a broken bone. He fell to the floor, clutching his leg and howled in pain. He looked up towards the knight, wanting to know how this could happen when he was met with a sight that made his jaw drop. The knight´s skin was covered with iron scales, similar to those of a dragon.

The smug smirk on his face wasn´t making anything better …

" Look´s like ya won´t be able to use yer speed magic anymore, buddy !" He stated, chuckling.

He raised his fist and was about to punch him in the face, but his fist stopped only inches away from his face. The prince had let out a, not so manly, yelp in fright and looked up after a moment when he didn´t feel pain. Gajeel leaned down, his smirk changing into a scowl.

" I won!" He said, leaving Jet no room to question his statement. The prince´s eyes widened and after a few seconds he gave a weak nod, fear written all over his face. He rose to his full height and met the Queens eyes.

"I will take her with me!" He said and motioned for Levy to come to him. The princess had a relieved expression and a bright smile on her face, barely keeping her tears at bay.

The Queen looked at him with fury. " You have not the right to -"

"Stop me." Gajeel cut in daring her to do it, which, after this very short fight, became clear for the Queen that she couldn´t and turned towards his horse.

Levy couldn´t hold herself anymore and started running towards the knight. He turned around just in time and caught the princess when she jumped into his arms, holding him tight and letting her tears flow freely.

" I thought you were dead ..." She mumbled onto his chest. She felt the vibration of his chest, when he let out a small chuckle, before she noticed the warmth of his hand resting on her head.

" I thought it was clear that yer stuck with me, shrimp!?" He said, smirking. He ruffled her hair,wiped the tears from her eyes and helped her on the horse. Her small crown fell from her head and Gajeel bent down and picked it up. He was about to give it to her, but Levy held her hand up to stop him.

" I don´t need that thing anymore!" She said with a hint of relieve in her voice.

" No playing princess anymore?!" He said, smirking.

Levy laughed at that, shaking her head. Gajeel climbed on the horse behind her and took a hold on the rains. As if just remembering, Levy looked down at the horse she was sitting on.

"Where did you get the horse from? I don´t remember there being a horse in the castle before!" She asked, turning her head to look at Gajeel.

He shrugged, averting his eyes. " Found him, before I came here ..." He replied, meekly.

Levy turned back to the horse and saw a scar on its left eye, which didn´t look very old. She turned around sharply, looking at Gajeel with indignation written all over her face.

" You attacked him!" Levy stated, her frown deepening when the man behind her just shrugged.

" He, kind of, was in the way when I was hunting! So I took him in, since I didn´t want to walk all the way here and it would have been strange to fly all the way as a dragon ..." He explained. Levy opened her mouth to say something, but Gajeel had already predicted it and beat her to it. " And, NO, he didn´t have an owner! He was a wild horse!" He went on, with the horse nodding it´s head in confirmation. Levy stroked it´s mane, smiling lovingly at the horse.

"What´s his name?" She asked after a pause, when Gajeel gave the rains a slight jolt, to which the horse started moving forward.

" Pantherlily."

" Huh?" Levy turned around, with a quizzical look.

Gajeel sighed and repeated. " His name! It´s Patherlily."

"Why?"

" Dunno! He just reminds me, somehow, of a panther with his jet black mane and the way he was defending himself against me and that in my dragon-form." He explained.

" And Lily?" Levy said, trying not to giggle, when she saw a slight tint of pink on Gajeel´s face.

" He was standing in a field full of Lilies when I found him and it looked like he liked them .." He said, feeling awkward all of a sudden.

"Awww -"

"DON´T … even start !"

Levy giggled because of his embarrassment, which she thought was pretty cute, but didn´t comment on it anymore. She examined Gajeel´s face for a while, not noticing how long she was staring, when Gajeel caught her in the act, which made heat rise on his face.

"What?" He asked, getting Levy out of her musing.

" Oh, nothing … I´m just not used seeing you as … well … like this ..." She said, pointing her finger up and down his form, making her point clear.

He turned his head to the side, not meeting her eyes." Well, it´s not like-" He was cut off, when he felt Levy´s hands on his cheeks, turning his head to face her again. Her fingers brushed the piercings on his brows and his nose, then the ones under his lips, making him blush even harder.

"I ...I can change back … you know … into a dragon..." He mumbled, feeling more uneasy when her face came closer to take a better look at his face. After a few seconds, she stopped looking at his piercings and met his eyes. She looked into his eyes for a while, like she was thinking about something and then a light blush appeared on her face, which made her avert her eyes this time.

" … no … I think you should stay like this!" She said, sheepishly.

Gajeel looked at her quizzically."Why?" He asked, arching one of his pierced brows.

" Because, if you change back into a dragon … I can´t to this!" She said.

" Do wha-" Before Gajeel could finish his question, Levy had pulled him down and placed her lips upon his, startling him. Levy pulled back, both of their faces as red as tomatoes.

Gajeel just looked at her with wide eyes, his mind trying to understand what just happened. Levy was about to apologize for her sudden action, but saw Gajeel´s expression change from a shocked one into a … pretty happy one, whit a wide grin on his face, shoving his sharp fangs.

" I think that´s a good reason to stay like this for a bit longer, shrimp! Gihi." Gajeel said, before he leaned back down to capture her lips with his, which she happily responded to. They were to busy to take care of the road, but Gajeel knew that Pantherlily would take them home without a problem.

After all … the damn horse had followed him home, without him noticing and didn´t want to leave, which forced Gajeel to keep him …

… Levy didn´t need to know that though …

* * *

**A/N **

**I rewrote this chapter two times! Hope it was good xD And about the pretty short fight between Jet and Gajeel ... let´s be honest! Jet would never have a chance agains Gajeel in a fight! ( He took him by surpise the first time and a dragon´s chest and stomache, as far as I know, is not cover in scales, so he had no protection there :P ) It would be just like with Laxus and Natsu, One blow and down :D**

**P.L.E.A.S.E. Review and tell me, if I´ve made any mistakes! ( I have to train my grammar skills, for an english test :D )**

**NOW ... Thank to all the people who liked this story so much that they followed and favorited it *_* THANKS A LOT! **

**And a special THANK YOU to all the people who reviewed! The amount of reviews I get, sometimes, help with my motivation to write faster and more stories ( which was, slightly, one of the reasons why it took me longer than normal ...) **

**THANK YOU: Fred and George WeasleyTwins, Jinx-the-fire-queen, ,Peppertally and Go to bed.**

**And especially the Guest Reviewers :D I even understood the spanish one! ( yeay I can still understand spanish xD) and the last review made me stay up till morning to finish this, since it made me sad that He/She thought that there would be no second chapter ! ( awww poor baby! I´m so sorry for that ! * gives cookie*)**


End file.
